lostpediafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Usuario discusión:Kimson
05:02 5 feb 2009 (UTC)}} Firma Hola. Yo te puedo ayudar con tu firma. Dime, ¿quieres una parecida a la mia pero con un color diferente u otra cosa? Saludos -- 05:02 5 feb 2009 (UTC) :Que te parece esta. Dime si te gusta o no para cambiar algo. -- 17:25 5 feb 2009 (UTC) ::Ok. Para terminar necesito que hagas lo siguiente: ::En el extremo superior derecho de la pantalla de ES - Lostpedia, aparece "Kimson" / "Mi discusión" / "Segimiento" / "MÁS" / "Salir". (obviamente para que aparesca eso debes haber iniciado sesión). Haz click en "MÁS", y escogas la opción "Mis preferencias", que es la última. ::Luego, van a aparecer una serie de opciones, y quiero que encuentres "Su apodo (para firmas)", y en ese espacio en blanco, copia esto: . ::Finalmente, selecciona la casilla "Firma sin enlace automático", y "Grabar preferencias" que está al final. Luego, cuando presiones la opción de firma o agreges ~~~~ te va a aparecer la firma. ::Espero que hayas entendido. ::Saludos -- 19:07 5 feb 2009 (UTC) una ayuda con mi firma que quiero tener una como la de ustedes--Faluchi 19:16 10 feb 2009 (UTC) Frans me podrás ayudar con lo de mi firma? se me ha convertido en un calvario ésto para mí. No le veo lo complicado, pero no me sale. Muchas gracias. Superjonas 12:57 23 abr 2009 (UTC) RE: El foro es para discutir de lost ¿no? No leí lo que decía, simplemente lo borré porque era un mensaje, en principio exclusivo, que debía ir en la página de discusión de Rafael111. Si quiere recuperarlo, puedo recuperar la edición. -- 01:16 12 feb 2009 (UTC) :OK, le daré un toque. A ver qué bicho le ha picado. -- 01:45 12 feb 2009 (UTC) Re: spoiler? En mayor parte lo borré porque preguntabas a la gente qué opinaban del episodio, y ese tema ya existe: el Forum:5x05. No es spoiler hablar de que murió Charlotte, pero no le pusiste el título adecuado a lo que querías decir. -- 19:31 12 feb 2009 (UTC) El bloqueo Eso es asunto mío, y ya me encargaré. -- 17:55 14 feb 2009 (UTC) :Todavía no lo sé. Y tranquilo, no me enfadé, siento haber sido tan brusco. Pero no quiero que nadie meta cizaña. -- 19:04 14 feb 2009 (UTC) Gracias Kimson Gracias Kimson por la firma xD-- 20:20 14 feb 2009 (UTC) Gracias Gracias por la respuesta de lo de las firmas... soy un poco nuevo en esto. Con respecto a lo otro, he borrado, no se si debia hacerlo, varios comentarios en el foro que a mi parecer estan totalmente fuera de lugar, son haciendo alusión al tamaño del pene de los personajes y cosas por el estilo. Sin criticar a nadie porque todo el mundo tiene sus ocupaciones, pero deberia haber alguien que le pusiera freno a este tipo de usuarios...espero no haber infringido ninguna norma al borrar tales comentarios, gracias de nuevo-- 15:25 17 feb 2009 (UTC) duda? Puedes hacerlo tú, no le faltas al respeto por ello, simplemente puedes borrarlo tú mismo porque es legal. Las teorías no deben ser firmadas. Cualquier cosa que veas en la que se han violado las normas, puedes corregirla tú mismo ;) -- 19:44 17 feb 2009 (UTC) :Por cierto, no es cierto que hace 1 o 2 días que no entro en Lostpedia. Tan sólo hace 20 horas. ¡Que tengo una vida! -- 19:56 17 feb 2009 (UTC) ::No te preocupes, que aunque alguien se cargue Lostpedia, puedo llegar yo después y deshacer el mal (y creo que ahora vosotros los usuarios también podéis revertir). No tengo que estar delante para evitar que cometan vandalismo. En cuanto a Jeanpiix, no me preocupa demasiado, porque está haciendo muy buenas ediciones. Si encuentro la solución a cómo evadió el bloqueo, te lo haré saber. -- 20:46 17 feb 2009 (UTC) RE: Spoilers Yo no puedo hacer más que recordar una y otra vez que se lean las normas, donde dice claramente que los spoilers están prohibidos. Los usuarios que lo hagan serán bloqueados temporalmente, verás como así no se les olvida. Por otra parte, no es necesario que me digas QUÉ spoilers son esos, porque yo, como espectador, también intento evitarlos... -- 18:30 19 feb 2009 (UTC) No he entendido muy bien Kimson podrias explicarme de nuevo un poco mejor por que no te entendi muy bien lo de decorar.-- 23:10 21 feb 2009 (UTC) Tienes razon * Tienes razon, no tienes nada que ver con el asunto: NO TE METAS ENTONCES * Tu tambien usaste la 'palabra aquella' en una discusion de usuario ... El mio. -- Ramm001 13:12 24 feb 2009 (UTC) Volvite a usarla .. * Volvisteba usarla, yo no * No es la RAE. * Lostpedia, ya de por si causa risas por el nombre, me uni poruqe enconraba interesante que la gente discutiera de forma divertida y abierta sobre LOST .. Parece que me equivoque. * Claro que queda mal, pero yo no la use en NINGUN articulo. * Dile a tus novios que aprendan a defenderse solos * Van dos veces que usas la palabra ¿Por que no te baneas tu mismo?. * Adiosito, fue divertido hasta que llegaron ustedes. Saludos a Desmond89, Josep Portus, Rayito, que me apoyaron ... de mi parte ya?. -- Ramm001 13:38 24 feb 2009 (UTC) No, tengo problemas solo con uds. 3 * Saludos, y dedicate a administrar el foro Bueno .. * Perfecto.. NI A ESO te dedicas, revisa bien el sitio completo ... Ya dejame ir tranquilo muchacho a menos que quieras que me quede... ¿Ya me echas de menos? RE: usuario grosero Hum. No sé qué decirte, Kimson. Esta vez me da la impresión que te has metido demasiado donde no debías. Sólo por haber titulado "No la caguen" a un tema no debes promover un conflicto así censurandole, es una tontería. Espero poder aclarar esto con Ramm001 a tiempo. -- 18:18 24 feb 2009 (UTC) :Lo sé. Te entendí bien, pero no debiste contestar tanto a ese usuario. Hay que saber parar, a veces. -- 21:41 24 feb 2009 (UTC) RE: modificación Pues parece que al final no esperaste para que lo aprobara. Y lo cierto es que no debiste cambiar nada: en "Campamento de los Supervivientes" deben estar TODOS los supervivientes, extras incluídos. La razón es que ya existe un portal dedicado sólo a los personajes principales, descartando los extras. Es por eso que en el portal del Campamento deben estar todos y cada uno de los extras. En cuanto a lo del superviviente Richard, su estado es desconocido y hasta que la serie no pruebe su estado, no se le cambia nada. ¿Desde cuándo nos basamos en teorías para saber el estado de un personaje? -- 11:33 4 mar 2009 (UTC) :Déjalo como está. Ya hay gente aparte de ti que se precoupa de mantenerlo actualizado, pero de momento no hay que quitar ni cambiar a nadie de ese portal. -- 14:12 4 mar 2009 (UTC) copia Oye Kimson ya qué has dicho que tenia problemas con Ramm001 y eso,puedo copiar tu perfil? (tener igual tus personajes y todos y después veo si puedo poner los mios),es qué no se armar un perfil y momentaneamente se lo quiero copiar a otro usuario para ir teniendolo y despues voy aprendiendo ¿si?-- 18:19 4 mar 2009 (UTC) de acuerdo Igual tratare de aprender solo me copio tu perfil.-- 19:08 4 mar 2009 (UTC) Tienes razón La forma como se ha comportado y los comentarios insultantes que ha hecho ya son motivo suficiente para que lo baneen... asi que... solo ignoremosle ;).-- [[Usuario:iZak|'iZak']] discusión contribuciones 19:41 4 mar 2009 (UTC) Hola Hola Kimson, Soy FedericoF. Respecto a tu mensaje yo vivo en la ciudad de Vicente López, en la localidad de Carapachay. Una pregunta... para saber si yo también te conozco...Cual es tu nombre y apellido? :::::--FedericoF 22:26 4 mar 2009 (UTC) Hola otra vez, Kimson. En respuesta a tu mensaje: nunca viví en Berazategui. Tal vez te habrás confundido de persona. Saludos. :::::--FedericoF 23:34 4 mar 2009 (UTC) RE: opinion Espérate. La situación todavía es muy inestable, y hay muchos personajes en estado desconocido. -- 23:50 4 mar 2009 (UTC) Hola Kimson me podrias enseñar a decorar?-- 10:57 5 mar 2009 (UTC) ---- Eso si lo entendi, pero Horace le dice a Sawyer que el submarino se ira y regresara en 2 semanas y que tendra tiempo para buscar a sus amigos y despues de esas dos semanas tendra que irse. ¿Que hizo en esas dos semanas para que lo dejaran quedarse con los de la Iniciativa Dharma?-- [[Usuario:LuisFlores|'LuisFlores']] discusión contribuciones 15:45 5 mar 2009 (UTC) ---- Gracias por aclararme eso. -- [[Usuario:LuisFlores|'LuisFlores']] discusión contribuciones 15:45 5 mar 2009 (UTC) ---- Lo se, este paron me hara volverme loco. No puedo esperar a ver el siguiente capitulo.-- [[Usuario:LuisFlores|'LuisFlores']] discusión contribuciones 15:55 5 mar 2009 (UTC) ---- Otra pequeña duda que dejo el capitulo es, ¿Que paso entre Olivia y Horace?¿Se divorciaron?-- [[Usuario:LuisFlores|'LuisFlores']] discusión contribuciones 16:14 5 mar 2009 (UTC) RE:error Gracias ;) -- 21:32 6 mar 2009 (UTC) Relájate No se permiten insultos. Pero decir un par de palabrotas...por Dios, que estamos en el siglo XXI. Yo soy bastante liberal en este sentido. Así que supongo que sí, te asombras demasiado. -- 18:13 9 mar 2009 (UTC) :Pues precisamente por eso, porque parecías el censor del foro te digo que te relajes, así habrá más libertad de expresión. Eso sí, si hay insultos, avísame. ::Por supuesto. Eso es super-obvio. ¿No te has leído las normas del foro? RE:por cierto De acuerdo, ahí veré que hago. -- 20:58 9 mar 2009 (UTC) Autosig Kimson, tienes que crear una página autosig para guardar tu firma. Cada vez que firmas se copia todo el código en la página. Tienes que crear un autosig y ponerlo en "mis preferencias". Consulta la ayuda para firmas. -- 21:33 10 mar 2009 (UTC) :Se te ve como firma... pues porque está bien editada. Pero con eso no basta, porque si no creas el autosig (en tu caso debería ser: Usuario:Kimson/autosig) cada vez que la pongas grabarás todo el código que la compone, y eso sobrecarga la página. :Si lo tienes poco claro sigue este paso sacado de la guía: : :e) Reemplaza el texto rojo por tu nombre de usuario. :f) Click: "Grabar la página" 3) Cambia las preferencias: :a) click: "Mis preferencias" (en la pestaña "MÁS" de arriba a la derecha de la página) :b) Selecciona la pestaña: "Datos personales" :c) En "Su apodo" pon: :: :d)Reemplaza el texto rojo por tu nombre de usuario :e) Selecciona la opción "Firma sin enlace automático". :f) Click: "Grabar preferencias" ::Nota: (verás que pone: ) }} ::No me has entendido. Tu firma se ve. Siempre se ha visto. Pero si le das a "Editar página" y miras en el lugar donde debe estar, no verás , sino todo el código que la forma. Haz la prueba. ¿Lo entiendes ya? Tu firma está bien. Tu código está bien. Pero tienes que poner la firma en un autosig para que al editar la página el código no se vea! ::Esto es el código de tu firma, que se puede ver cada vez que se edita en una página en la que has firmado: [[Usuario:Kimson|'Kimson']] discusión contribuciones ::Más claro el agua. Ese código no debe verse. Debería aparecer, cuando se edita, el . Para solucionarlo, sigue las instrucciones que te he copiado más arriba. -- 21:02 11 mar 2009 (UTC) :::Ya está. Solucionado. :) -- 23:16 11 mar 2009 (UTC) ::::Cierto, jaja, ya la vaciaré un día de estos. En cuanto a lo de la portada, tienes razón, pero no hacía falta grabarlo, porque el enlace ya lo creas poniendo simplemente "previsualizar". -- 23:38 11 mar 2009 (UTC) Por eso lo borre despues de escribirlo Me confundi con Jerry, pero despues de escribirte el mensaje lo borre...Sorry!!!-- 02:06 11 mar 2009 (UTC) -- 21:58 11 mar 2009 (UTC) RE: Respuesta obtenida No tenía constancia de esa caída, pero no sé qué te hace pensar que yo tenga una respuesta para eso. Creo que, si bien es difícil alcanzar a la inglesa, podemos lograr una gran enciclopedia. No sé muy bien qué has querido decirme exactamente con este mensaje, pero debo pedirte que no me escribas tanto, porque si no la página no me va a durar nada antes de saturarse. Debes escribirme cuando tengas algo vital que decirme, y esta semana ya me has escrito 6 veces, siendo solo una de ellas necesaria. Por favor, tenlo en cuenta. P.D. No hace falta que contestes este mensaje. Doy por sentado que lo has entendido ;) -- 22:15 13 mar 2009 (UTC) El incidente si me entere 30 seg despues de crear el foro me parece excelente titulo, pero el que propuse fue tan malo? se sincero. Taico333 Argentino... Me preguntaste si era Argentino, yasí es, soy Argentino... Para lo que necesites.. Saludos... --Gonzaloracigh 04:40 18 mar 2009 (UTC) Re:edicion El artículo que dices se titula "Otro (LaFleur)" y ya existe. -- 17:00 18 mar 2009 (UTC) Respuesta Angela tiene privilegios en Lostpedia porque es una burócrata de Wikia. -- 23:29 19 mar 2009 (UTC) :No es una administradora. Es una burócrata de toda la red Wikia, y normalmente se llega a eso cuando tú eres una de sus creadores (y crear Wikia debió llevar mucho trabajo). Ser burócrata significa tener privilegios que van más allá de un solo wiki, y que va desde construir wikis enteros hasta páginas con nuevos códigos, etc. -- 23:43 19 mar 2009 (UTC) ya lo copie Ya copie tu perfil,igual en algunas cosas concuerdo como en personaje favorito EKO,en lo otro no pero no se hacer perfil.-- 21:29 25 mar 2009 (UTC) Lo prefiero así No queda bien así,de igual manera gracias.-- 21:35 25 mar 2009 (UTC) Nanaki.bot *That was a bot. I forgot to turn off access to other language versions and left bot overnight to add interwiki links to nl:, zh:, da: and he: onpl:Polish Lostpedia. Good that it encountered a problem ;). Sorry for that. --Nanaki 00:32 26 mar 2009 (UTC) No era esa la lista Gracias por la aclaración sobre la firma. El sistema wiki me pierde un montón (de hecho, no sé si sabré encontrar este mensaje que ahora te dejo y tu eventual respuesta) La cuestión, no era esa la lista, aunque te agadezco el intento. La que yo digo tenía todos los personajes y no tenía fotos, sólo los nombres que linkaban al artículo correspondiente. Y salían todos, todos, todos (hasta alguno que no tenía ni frase) sin clasificaciones. No sé, tampoco es que me vaya morir si no está, pero es que me ha parecido tan raro no encontrarlo que me ha picado. --85.58.133.129 22:55 26 mar 2009 (UTC) Nav-DHARMA Está bien.-- 23:40 14 abr 2009 (UTC) Re:Problema Muchas gracias Kimson. Su dirección IP ha sido bloqueada. -- 21:57 15 abr 2009 (UTC) Muerte de Locke Hola Kimson Yo soy quien puso la casilla de Locke en rojo (muerto) en el portal de personajes principales, porque he considerado que ya ha quedado probado que Locke estába muerto al contrario de lo que se nos ha hecho creer en los últimos capítulos. Que piensas al respecto? --PapaFrita 16:56 21 may 2009 (UTC) --- Ok. Me parece lo mejor. Xao :D